Booster seats are commonly mounted onto the seats of highchairs to elevate infants and small children so they are able to sit at table height for mealtime. Typically, boosters seats can be used once a baby can sit upright unassisted, thereby enabling the infant to join the rest of the family at the table. This can be desirable because mealtime becomes more interactive and fun when parents can teach their small child to eat like the big kids side-by-side, and the little ones are proud to graduate to the big chair. In addition, such booster seats can also be used as TV chairs or for general seating purposes. And some booster seats are designed for use with child car safety seats and/or directly on the car seat itself.
Conventional booster seats sometimes include trays that mount in the front to provide a place for the child's food, drink, and/or toys. But when not in use these trays can be bulky and cumbersome, and for removable types they can become lost or damaged.
In addition, conventional booster seats sometimes include securing straps that mount the seat to a highchair and that secure the child in the seat. But when not in use these straps can be cumbersome and hazardous, and for removable straps they can become lost or damaged.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to booster seats to avoid the problems associated with loose trays and straps. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.